The Animals Clash: Snake versus Beetle
The Slithering Snake vs The Beast of Lightning Kana Senju as usual was wandering around carelessly,as she is a Jinchūriki she couldn't afford to be seen however being careless she completely forgot to cover herself and walked into a enemy territory. Kuchinawa was roaming around with his snakes, plenty in number as he saw a girl with a Takigakure headband. He slowly spied her on her movements. Kana felt an awkward presence it was like she was followed however she ignored it and rushed into a forest. Kuchinawa felt as though his cover was blown but since he had snakes summoned all through out the forest he could still keep track of her. "I am having a bad feeling,is someone spying on me? i can almost feel it its so scary there are chakra scattered all over the forest ,its so cold" said Kana as she took out her kunai. Kucinawa in stood on a tree-branch that was way higher than the ground,"You kunoichi from Taikgakure, what brings you to Konoha in any case ?" Kuchinawa said in a stern voice. Kana looked here and there then she heard the sound coming from a tree, " well i am no shinobi,i am a mere tourist" quickly lied Kana. "The Soldiers of the jungle don't agree though, and your every movement tells me that you are not a civilian" Kuchinawa smiles as he says so. Kana by the time found the location of Kuchninawa,she rushed towards the tree and threw some shurikens at Kuchinawa. Kuchninawa could evade the shurikens by using his Shakujō to take the kunais, he then initiated the Divine Shakujō Demonic Sound by hitting his shakujō to the branches, "Hear the noise from hell, I have blocked your chakra pathway" Kuchinawa said smiling. Beforehand the sound could reach Kana she used Noise Cancelling,cancelling out the demonic sound, disrupting Kuchninawa's chakra and paralyzing him instead. Kuchinawa liquefied the insides of his body to cancel the sounds, while still initiating the Divine Shakujō Demonic Sound technique to override the sounds made by Noise Cancelling technique"You are the only one here affected by both the noises from our technqiues". Kuchinawa knew that the girls technique had a certain maximum frequency that couldn't catch up with the Shakujō's noise and she would be affected anytime now. Kana was struggling to get out of the technique but she was helpless suddenly a cloak of chakra covered her and she grew two tails ,surprisingly she broke free from the jutsu and the sounds couldn't do anything to the chakra cloak,Kana roared growing another tail,as she punched Kuchinawa away. "So she has a jinchūriki inside her, and as manged to go three tails, it must be " Kuchinawa said as he managed to escape the punch because of him liquified. "Thats interesting" Kuchinawa said as he looked at Kana. Kana releases more amount of chakra and releases her fourth tail ,switching to version two then she uses Screech Gamma,which releases a super high pitched and high frequency sound which can disrupt and seal one's chakra,paralyze them and kill them if they hear it for a long time,after the original sound has ceased a huge wave of chakra appears and smashes the enemy. "Your sound doesn't affect me, Give up !" Kuchinawa said as he lept from tre to tree trying to avoid direct confrontation. In an instant Kana grows two more tails and the skeleton appears on her cloak,Kana collects lightning chakra in her right arm and slashes Kuchinawa using Thunder Beetle Slash. Kuchinawa smiles as he uses Wind Release: Powerful Wind Wave to completely itercept the lightning technique. Suddenly Kana leaps over Kuchinawa and while leaping attacks him ,with the Bug Bite. Kuchinawa smiles as Clone Snakes absorb her chakra depriving her from Tailed Beast mode, as they continue to poison her with snake bite, "You try to Bite me, you get the bite". Kuchinawa says with a smile. Kana was enraged causing her to release huge amount of chakra,so much chakra even clone snakes couldnt take and were all destroyed,however that wasn't enough for Kana she forced out so much chakra that it caused her to transform completely and hence Chōmei appeared on the battle field,who used Lightning Horn. The Clone Snakes just reproduced and found their way inside the girl, absorbing her chakra every moment, causing her to loose her transformation. Kuchinawa used the Attack Prevention Technique to escape the the lightning blast. Kana lost her Chōmei form however she struck herself with a strong lightning release technique causing herself to get badly electrocuted and killing all the snakes inside her leaving no trails of them . The clone snakes simply absorbed the lightning technique without much harm as they reproduced by hundreds within their body. Kuchinawa grinned, "why is she electrocuting herself" Before he entered Sage Mode. Kana said "no use huh? then i guess all i can do is...i accept my defeat". "Defeat you say, I wouldn't accept just that, scram of this country never to look back,.... thats what I call Defeat" Kuchinawa said as he thought that it was some kind of a flirt-style fist, that Rin uses on him always. Forced to fight Kuchinawa,Kana enters Seven-Tails Chakra Mode ignoring the pain and chakra loss by the snakes,she uses Swallow Kick on Kuchinawa,the kick was so strong that it could out match the power of Morning peacock with seventh gate opened. "The more you use your chakra the more your tailed beast will take chakra from you, but at the same time even my clone snakes will take more chakra from you" Kuchinawa said as he blocked the technique by liquefying himself. Kana was forced out of her tailed Beast mode however soon after Kuchinawa evaded her attack, "Its no use, I am not trying to force you to battle, you may go to Konohagakure and ask the Legendary Sucker Tsunade-sama to treat you out of these clone snakes", Kuchinawa continued. "Alright..take me there " replied Kana a moment before she losses her consciousness. "I cannot get spotted with a stranger because I am put under high security inside the village. I also advice you to meet the son of Hokage-sama, Kajō Uzumaki he might be able to teach you more about being a jinchūriki and stuff" Kuchinawa said after he regained her conscience, "I have applied basic antidote that would help you till you reach Konoha" He added. Picking herself up somehow Kana reached konoha .